narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rookie Showdown Tournament: Teamwork Challenge
Source: '''Rookie Showdown Tournament '''Note: The Bolded letters are INSTRUCTIONS (For those who have joined this wikia, you must need some kind of chatango account in order to be communicated well. Others that don't have Chatango may ask Teru or pantheon. Enjoy) "Tch...nobody's here..." Ranei grumbles. "Well...might as well post up the rules." Ranei mutters to himself as he posts up the paper to the tournament player's room. A man walked up, "You know. It's good to see the new shinobi rise up to their duty now. We need them the most now after all." Ranei turned, "Sorry, did you say something?" The man sighed, "No, nothing.", and walked off. The proctor got a confused look on his face, and shrugs. Ranei then goes to the auditorium and starts to get ready. "Let's see...stove, heater..." Ranei's voice trails off as the paper that he posted out had the following rules. Rules WELCOME TO THE ROOKIE SHOWDOWN TOURNAMENTS! THIS TOURNAMENT, AS YOU KNOW, ARE FOR LITTLE NEWBIES ON THIS NARUTO FANON!!! Now, as you know, you'll face many bizarre and very cool challenges and many great battles. BUT, first, your challenge for this tournament. One person will be eliminated in this challenge. Leaving only 5 people. Now, as you saw in the paper's challenge on the information page that you guys got. You'll be cooking. That's right cooking. Now, now, now, don't argue about this challenge. This will actually test your right usage of jutsus, your teamwork, and great social openings. Now then, time to get to the rules on cooking. *Your recipes for your cooking are the following types: Noodles, Bread, Meat, Vegetables, and Seafood. There are going to be 4 recipe books that will be layed out. Don't think it's enough? Too bad, it's going to work on your teamwork of who gets it or not. So, keep in mind. Now, these types, they aren't going to be simply that, you're going to have to find out of whatever food that I pronounce, it had better go to that type. Now, luckily, each recipe will have the same cooking to each type. I will now pronounce the types under here of how to simply cook them. **'Noodles:' Fill the pot with water halfway, but wait, there is no water! Only like a little half-gallon bucket...:( So what are you going to do? Well, hopefully one of you people knows a water type jutsu that can manipulate and make water. If none of you has it, well, you're going to have to talk to me then. Now, after filling the pot halfway, turn the heater to full and wait for it to boil. Which might take 10 minutes, while you wait, you're going to have to cook some other stuff while waiting. After it's done, cook the amount of noodles that are needed and put it in. Stir it around, make sure that the noodles do not touch the floor of the pot or it'll stick there. After some 5 minutes, it'll be done (taste check remember!), add whatever ingredients that are needed and give it to Ranei for a check. **'Bread:' Oh boy, hopefully you know how to make some bread! You need the right amount of flower to get it's great texture and crumb the most. You must measure the flour by weight, as it's more accurate then volume. Use 60% - 75% of water into the flour. After that, add some yeast into it and it will start to rise. Once it full rises, you're then to put the risen bread into the stove and wait for 5-10 minutes. Then, add the additional ingredients. **'Meat:' Boy, meat is probably the hardest thing that you can possibly do. You must add some oil first and let it steam and such. Then, you're ready to add the meat and let it cook. Stir it around so that you can make the meat a lot more balanced and healthy and such. Do it for some 15 minutes and add the additional ingredients. Don't overcook it or make it undercooked it's going to be perfectly raw. **'Vegetables:' This is pretty much the easy part. You can either steam it to just give out the simple food, or, you can cook it to make it a tasting flavor. When steaming it, you can just simply wait for the water boil for 10 minutes. Then, add the vegetables. When it's steamed, it takes a very short time for it to be ready, so, keep your eyes open. Add the additional ingredients after that. When cooking, it's pretty much the same as meat, but, it takes a less time. Stir it around and such, then, add the additional ingredients. **'Seafood:' This is actually pretty hard...possibly the hardest. It's like cooking meat. Except, you must first add the additional ingredients FIRST! Then, put the fish into the stove for heating. Then, you CAREFULLY add the fish into the wok after the ingredients are cooked up. Break the fish and you're pretty much starting over again. Just let it steam and such for 10 minutes. And then, carefully turn it around and such. After at least 15 minutes, the fish should be ready and up for serving. *Now then, once done making all the food above and such. You are to give your serving to Ranei for checking. If it's great, he'll praise you greatly. If it's not, he'll start to swear at you and force you to do it again. It all depends on how you do things. Also, when adding the additional ingredients, it means of what type of food it goes to. Like, if it's ramen, you need eggs, or meat, flavor chickened, etc. *Make sure that you taste check only the following: Noodles, meat, and bread. Take a little slice from it and eat it, check to see if it's good or not. Don't taste the others as you could ruin it. *Now...for the heating and everything, you're going to have to use jutsus to do your job. Work as a team when cooking, it's all 6 of you as a team to work together and to serve out the food correctly. If you don't work cooperatively, well, you might get out early then you have expected. How do you work as a team? Don't ask me, you should find it out by yourself. And remember, this challenge is ALL ABOUT TEAMWORK!!! I think that's it...well, it's ready for you! Go out and do well! talk to me when confused. The Entrance REGISTERING! *Proctor: Ranei Kouten (Rasengan888) *Contestant: Odayaka (Thepantheon) *Contestant: Mori Ketsueki (Mori Ketsueki) *Contestant: Teru Kagami (User:Teru Kagami) *Contestant: Kurisu Taizen (Itachisharkak) *Contestant: Daisuke Saru (CrashAshes43) *Contestant: ??? "Only 5 people?" Ranei wondered as he peeks at the five rookies inside the auditorium. "Tch...one too short..." Ranei mutters to himself as he looks at the list. Then, one name surprises him. He then smirks, and talks to himself. "Hopefully your own friend wins? Eh, Otonami?" Ranei then starts to call out all the names in the list, excluding Aosh hatchi though. All but Mori came to towards the table in which everywhere else was dark. And out to the auditorium were 4 tables. 2 tables had stoves, pots, and woks, and a table in which a heater was below. Mori as a black cat appeared to be sleeping on the heated table. The other 2 tables had knives, forks, spoons, and multiple boards. "Welcome...to your first challenge." Ranei mutters, and a second light was lit to show where Ranei is. He glared over at Mori who had just rolled over and was looking at him with half-closed eyes. Beyond the table, a light was lit as he crosses his arms, holding the tourney information, and instructions on his hand. "Guess what? You guys are going to cook. Pretty much made simple and obvious." Ranei says as he walks around to the five people. "Now then...Odayaka, Mori, Teru, Kurisu, Daisuke." Ranei mutters. Before anyone could ask a question, Ranei interrupts. "I know...where is your sixth contestant? Well, his little fat ass has been dragging him slow, so, we might start without him." Ranei then places a recipe book out of his pocket and slams into the table, with the tourney information paper. "Any questions?" Kurisu, the Raikage raised his hand and asked, "How are teams decided, are they at random "? *Contestant: Aosh hatchi ( User:Aosh hatchi) Before Ranei awnsers Kurisu's question, Aosh hatchi walks in the auditorium saying "Hey, i heard that" glaring at Ranei. Then walks towards the tables with the other contestants "so... what did i miss?" Ranei merely looks at Aosh. "Well, you're going to hear a lot more from me." Ranei said as he turns toward Kurisu. "If you are blind at half of the letters, you would have noticed that all of you are working together." Ranei then turns around and goes towards the center table. "Any more useless, and dumb questions?" Ranei glares over at Mori, and scoffs. This challenge might go quick... "Yeah it might go quick if the newbies don't slow me down. Ive got things to do places to see and frankly... I just don't like any of you. Teru looked around to the competitors as he said that last sentence. He then walks to Ranei "So if you excuse me lets hurry this thing up." Said Teru calm and to the point. Aosh glares at Teru then looks at his fellow competetors "all 6 of us... ''have to work together..." Aosh sighs" this is going to be easier then I thought." Teru turns around to look at Aosh before finally saying "You think I don't know that? I mean really it was just a joke, you all are my friends and im nice to friends... you ''all are my friends right?" Aosh looks at Teru "yeah... sure" then mutters "for now." Teru ignores Aosh for a moment then says " Likewise little fat ass, now Ranei when do we start small talk is over its time for...THIS IS JEOPARDY!!!!" Teru looks around to see the expression on everyone's faces "Sorry I'm really anxious to win." "Little...Fat....''ass... some one cant be a little fat ass... the Little and the ''Fat... would cancel each other out." ''Aosh smirked, trying to be as smart ass as possible. "Hmph. This boy has done his homework, fine then... your a short fat ass can we proceed? Teru said getting angrier with every word he muttered. Aosh laughs then wipes the smirk off his face "you do have a point, lets get started. Odayaka sighed slightly. "Ok, everyone, if we can calm down, who here can get us some water? We're gonna need more than this, that's for sure." Daisuke, who had remained quiet since the beginning, chimed in. "I have an extensive list of water jutsu. Anything even remotely related I can help with." Aosh replys "I sure can't... and i dont want to have anything to do with a water bender either." Aosh pauses "but I am a master fire user if that helps." "Well, it likely will at some point, but to start I think we have to fill the pot with water, like the instructions say. Anyone else good with water jutsu?" "I have a few jutsu, how much water are we talking about" Kurisu Replied. ''"If this idiot insults me, I could kill him" ''Kurisu thought. "We need to fill the pot halfway with water for the noodles. I think if you have water jutsu you can use without a source, anything would be fine." "Summoning Jutsu, Suisu"! At that time a large snake appeared prepared for battle. "It's OK Suisu, just a small stream to fill the pot halfway, don't douse us please." Kurisu requested. After Suisu completed the task, Kurisu replied, "There it is, continue please". "Ok now it says to turn the heater on full and wait 10 minutes." Then Aosh glares at Kurisu for a second then turns Heater on full. " We should start on something else while we're waiting, like seafood since it will take the longest." "All right then, somebody needs to get the ingredients together, while sombody else figures out how to work with the fish. I'll do what I can, but I'm no chef, we should all figure out our unique abilities and traits so our teamwork fits together" explained Kurisu, ''"This guy, what's with him, we need complete teamwork" ''Contemplated. "One other thing, who will lead this little team challange, we need leadership, but NOT dicatorship" said Kurisu. Taking a glance at the pot of water, Daisuke mutters, "Well it looks like Kurisu took care of that." He turned towards him. "We should all have each other's back. I don't think any of us are really chefs per se, but we can still correct each other if we catch something wrong, right? If someone seems to be exceeding the others, we can place them in a higher position. Sorta like a meritocracy." "I see, very good idea" remarked Kurisu. "Also, forgive me for taking the lead so fast, we should all watch each others back. I need to not pull out all the stops to cook a fish". '''Ranei deeply sighs. ''This is starting off very swell... Ranei thought. "FIRST OF ALL! I'M THE BOSS OF ALL OF YOU! I TELL YOU WHAT FOOD YOU HAVE TO COOK!" Ranei shouts, blowing everyone away. Ranei's hand suddenly turns into of a cannon and shoots Suisu hard. "And second off, no Summoning Jutsus." Ranei mutters to them as the snake disappears in a puff.' The lights suddenly turn on right behind Ranei, and right behind them were at least 100 people on the auditorium. All of Konoha Jonins, and the Hokage himself were there, watching the stage pleasantly. "Well..." Ranei smirk. "Ready, for your first and ever challenge?" "Hey, thats not fair!" Aosh says to Ranei "it says nothing about no summoning juts-" Aosh then turned around to see all the people in the auditourium. "I'm pretty sure this isn't what i signed up for." Aosh mutters. "Yes, it is..." Ranei said as he smirks at Aosh. "Come on "short" fat ass." Ranei mutters. "Your requirements are on all in one table." Pointing at the end of the table. "All right, since it seems that you all don't have any more stupid, and pretty dumb questions, I'll start the instructions." '"First of all, ALL of your needed ingredients are in that table. The recipe book is also there as well." Ranei mutters as he goes to the front table. "When I order you to do something for these 100 people." Pointing to the crowd, who were cheering. "You will do it from that recipe book. And dear god...hopefully you guys read of what type or your in deep ****." Ranei mutters''' "Fine..." Aosh mutters "easy enough." Then looks towards the crowd. Short fat ass... ''Aosh thinks. He then compares his size to the other competetitors, everyone towers over him. "****!!!" Aosh yells, stomping his foot in the ground. Aosh then calms down "so, what should we start on, boss?'' Aosh tilts his head towards Ranei. Ranei merely looks at him and sighs. "Alright! Assign yourselves into stations through some conversations! While then, I'll be getting the service and food ready!" Ranei then turns towards Aosh. "And second, call me CHEF..." Ranei then goes to the waiter. "By the way, look out for the names here: Naruto Uzumaki, Minkai Zokatakei, Ryun Uchiha, Hanatte Sokudo, Ahatake Kurosaki, Hokage, Kai Look them out, I'll be ordering one of these six to do each one of them." The waiter agrees and goes. The First Part "It seems things are getting interesting around here, what do you think everybody? " Asked Kurisu, as he looked around the auditorium. "Don't lag around! The order is going to come in the next 10 minutes, get going into who's stations who's! Go, go, go, go, go, GO!" Ranei shouts as he forces everyone to gather up into one group. Just as the group was going to group together, Ranei immediately interrupts. "Oh whoops, completely forgot. Sorry. Your stations are the following: Meat, Vegetables, Noodles, Seafood, Bread, and Housekeeper. If you don't know what housekeeper is, the person has to grab all the ingredients, use jutsus to manipulate and stuff, give out the food to me for checking, and sometimes bosses around. Ok? Got it, get to work on your conversation." Ranei turns back to do his own job. "Ok then, guess I'll start" said Kurisu. "I pick housekeeper if nobody minds" the Raikage explained, almost hoping opposition. Odayaka replied, "Fine by me. I'll take the meat; I'm used to it, being from the Land of Beasts and all." "I see my help IS going to be needed," Mori mumbled just loud enough before transforming back to normal. "This is the last time I listen to Jirou when he tells me there's going to be hotties..." He glances lazily at his competition and sighs. "I guess I'll do seafood... my specialty is sushi... but whatever trips your trigger." He opens a well concealed tool pouch and draws a kunai on a wire and then draws the beautifully crafted sword from his waist. A gruff voice with a heavy asian accent called out from the audience, "using your sword to cut food? You bring GREAT SHAME to the family." Mori sighed once more. "Great... who told my father about this..." Ranei laughs upon hearing that. Looking at the group, they seemed to cooperate. "The hard part has barely begun." Ranei smirks. He then looks upon the first 10 tickets. Upon looking at them, he was shocked to see that the first special order was already there. "Oh crap..." Teru yawns and looks at the audience "Oh I guess this tournament or whatever has already started...sorry but I fell asleep it got boring." Teru said and turned to look at the rage upon Ranei's face. "Oh shit I'm in big trouble now lets see... I pick vegetables for my station. And lets hope I get to make vegetable fried rice or this arena or whatever is going to be hell. Ranei then smirks at the first order's name. He then turns around and groans as there conversations were not done yet. "ARE YOU DONE YET!?" Ranei roared. He pushes Daisuke and Aosh out of the group. "You four! Go to your stations!" He shouts. Then, he points at Aosh. "YOU! GO do the damn noodles station!" He then pushes Aosh unexpectedly to the direction of where his station is. He then puts his hand on Daisuke. "AND YOU! GO DO THE BREAD STATION!" He even pushes Daisuke harder than Aosh into the breads station, which was a lot closer. "Okay! FIRST OFF, WE HAVE OUR FIRST SPECIAL ORDER ALREADY!" Before anyone could ask, Ranei interrupts once again. "Special orders are for people that are recgonizable around this shinobi world. A whole hell of people are here! Now DON'T LAG YOUR ASS WHEN THE FIRST ORDER IS AHATAKE KUROSAKI! NOW GET THE HELL GOING!" Ranei shouts. Odayaka raced off, low to the ground, reaching his station quickly. He looked at the pan and meat. "Well," he said to himself, "this doesn't seem like too much to do." Teru being the lazy punk of a ninja he is walks toward his station as slow as possible. He looked at the vegetables "I don't see any rice here there better be some here soon." He said as calm and frightening as he could be. Mori strode over to his station and began inspecting the fish. "All this seafood... If this was sushi I could feed the audience..." He selected one of the larger fish and set it on the flat of his sword, waiting for the go signal. Kurisu walked to his station of housekeeper and silently thought, "Finally, we have teamwork, without it we would all fail". ''Kurisu then looked to see all who was here. Kurisu completely got it wrong. Daisuke and Aosh were still not ready. Ranei immediately notices and darkly glares at them. '"What the **** is wrong with you!?" Ranei shouts as the two were suddenly shocked. Ranei first went to Aosh, "Don't you see that Naruto Uzumaki is in this area, waiting for his ****ing order!? And he's obviously going to order RAMEN! A lot more than you think! So get your ass moving, fatass!" Ranei shouts. He then goes to Daisuke, "And YOU TOO LAZY ASS! The Hokage is also here and he's obviously going to like some bread! So, get going you piece of ****!" He shouts at Daisuke.' Ranei forcefully gets 4 table slips at once. '"Alright, 2 Ramen bowls, 3 Shrimp Sushis, 2 Vegetable Sushi, 6 bowls of white japanese rice, and 1 katsuobushi. Now, when I say rice, steam it over there." Ranei then points at the steamer. "Housekeeper will get that job. Okay, everybody has got it?" Ranei asks. They all agree. "Okay, by the way, when you agree, say "Yes, Chef." Let's hear it."' "Yes Chef," Odayaka replied. "Ok, now," he mused,"Katsuobushi first, since there's less of it. First I should get this pan oiled." Quickly squirting some oil on, and giving it a little time to sizzle, he slowly laid on the salmon. "I'll give it a few minutes of simple cooking." He said, beginning to move it around with a spoon. "Ah good old shrimp," Mori smiled in approval. "It's not tuna, but that ranks up there in my book." He turned to Ranei. "Hey, Chef, do we have vinegar treated rice or do I have to mix that for the sushi?" As he asked his eyes changed to bright red with three black tomoe marks around the pupil. He tossed a fistful of shrimp into the air and with a flick of his sword neatly butterflied them. "Surprise me." Was all Ranei said. '"Hey! Housekeeper! Start steaming some rice!"' Ranei shouts. '''Ranei then goes towards Daisuke. "Hey, Ahatake Kurosaki wants some Taiyaki, so, here's the recipe book." Ranei then hands him the recipe book. "And start cooking." Ranei abruptly leaves as he goes to Aosh. "Hey, Ahatake Kurosaki wants 3 bowls of ramen. So, add an amount of ramen that needs 5 bowls into one pot, just to save time. Ok?" Ranei then goes to Kurisu. "Hey, go to Aosh's area and make some fried noodles, ok?" Ranei asks. "Make it out from some spaghetti. Then, just add some meat by asking Odayaka, vegetables from Teru, and add your own seasoning. I don't know how you do it, like I said, surprise me. Oh, the amount for the meat and vegetables, hmm...I say about 4 pounds of meat and 1 pound of vegetables, Ahatake is a big eater." Ranei gives him a smirk and leaves.' "Noodles..." Kurisu muttered as he picked up the bag and walked over to the steamer. Kurisu poured the rice in the steamer and then said, "Water Style: Gentle Flowing Stream". The water from the bucket poured into the steamer, and he closed the lid. "Now for the next step" Kurisu muttered as he began his next task. Great job, Raikage. Ranei thought as he looked at Kurisu. Suddenly, Mori and Odayaka were immediately done with their own food and served it up to Ranei. "Well...let's see your first performance." Ranei says as he looks at the food. "Katsuobushi and Shrimp Sushi." Ranei then takes a little taste on the Katsuobushi. Ranei then eats it and was immediately surprised. "Excellent, perfect taste, great seasoning. Great job, Odayaka." Ranei pats him in the back. "And now...the shrimp sushi." Ranei breaks apart one sushi and looks at the shrimp carefully. "Well, done, it looks good." Ranei said as he pats on Mori's back as well. He then sends Odayaka away while he whispers into Mori's ear. "You probably have the most important job, so...don't let me down." Ranei said and smirks at him. He then motions his hand for him to go back to his station. "Hmm," Mori mused, walking calmly back to his station and began cleaning his katana. Returning to his post, Odayaka grinned. "That was easy. Now let's see how the others are doing." "Omoigan: Activate" said Kurisu. "Now I can accuratly judge weight, and tempature to maximize my work". "''Aosh, I need your area of noodles " Kurisu warned everybody around to be careful, "Lightning Style: Shrieking Blade" . This jutsu sclices the spaghetti into the proper size for noodles. Kurisu then put the noodles on the skillet, and walked over to get the meat, and vegatables. By the time he got all ingredients his lightning jutsu cut everything to the proper size, he placed the meat and vegatables in the skillet, preformed the same water jutsu, and proceeded to cook the food. Of course he put his own seasoning is, but that's a suprise. "Wow, four pounds if meat, one pound of vegetables, DANG, is he fat?" asked Kurisu Ranei smirks at Kurisu's leadership. He then started to announce the next five tables, but, before he could do so, he found out that he was missing some stuff. "Oh ****..." Ranei mutters to himself as he found out that the 2 bowls of ramen, and the vegetable sushis weren't in. "WHERE THE HELL IS TERU!?" Ranei shouts. Kurisu sighed, "I'm getting a bit tense towards Teru, After everybody worked so hard, where is he" ? "I still have some rice ready," Mori mumbled, having turned back into a cat after he finished cleaning his sword. "I guess I could take care of the order." His Sharingan swirled. Ranei walks toward a table and unexpectedly finds Teru...sadly he finds him with 3 famous kunoichi "So you're the beautiful Ino right?" Ino replied yes "And you're the intelligent Temari correct? Temari responds yes also. "Well this is my lucky day" Teru looks at the Ino then Temari and finally Sakura "2 famous female ninja and a new dog I might have just got a new record... take that Seireitou" Teru says while dodging Sakura's punches. "Sorry people i've been half asleep" Aosh says. Then puts 5 bowls of ramen into one pot, Gets out the eggs and puts them in a pot to hard boil them. "Wow, intersting experience..." Said Kurisu,the room fell quiet. "Anyways have you got everything together for the Chef? " Aosh then cuts the noodles, then says "can someone fill the pot with eggs with water please?" "OK,who's up for it?" asked kurisu. "Definitely not me." said Odayaka. "Can't you pull off the same thing you did earlier, Kurisu?" Ranei immediately orders Kurisu to do it. "When calling for extra help, call the housekeeper." Ranei glares at Teru. Suddenly he grabs the 3 girls out of the way. "Sorry you three, but, Teru is going to have to work on his tourney before he gets his own ass eliminated." Just as he escorted the three kunoichis into the audience. He immediately went to Teru. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE COOKING HERE FOR YOUR OWN GOD'S SAKE IN THIS TOURNEY! IF YOU'RE GOING TO LAG YOUR ASS OFF IN THIS PLACE, THEN YOU MIGHT AS WELL BE THE FIRST ONE OUT! COME ON!!! WE'VE GOT FAMOUS PEOPLE IN THIS AREA AROUND THE SHINOBI AREA! AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO WASTE THEIR ****ING TIME BY JUST SITTING OFF YOUR ASS DATING WITH LADIES! NO!!! NOW MAKE THAT VEGETABLE SUSHI! NOW!" Ranei roared over Teru, not even spitting a single bit. Everyone just merely looked at what just happened. Even the audience seemed to be concerned. "No summoning jutsus, but I have an idea." Kurisu chimed. "I kept some of the water that my summons left earlier, It's not much but can channel it to the pot." Kurisu made the hand signs and said, "Water Style: Gentle Flowing Stream" The water from all over the room was brought and poured into the pot. "Finally, we are making a better team I hope, said Kurisu. "Thank you" Aosh says as he pushes the food aside and does Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu. A small steady flame shoots out of Aosh's mouth at the heaters which bursts in to flames. He then puts the pan with the eggs and another pan over ther flame along with the ramen broth. Then puts noodles in the pan with nothing in it. "Wow Ranei you seem mad no worries from this moment on I'm serious about winning." Teru boils the vegetables and seasons it very quickly in order to make sure not to get yelled at again. "Here is my wonderful vegetable sushi here ya go Ahatake you've got 4 pounds of vegetable sushi... FATASS!" Teru said trying so hard not to laugh. "Thank you...yeesh...finally, the first service ready." Ranei said as he puts it on the waiter's area. "Alright! We've got to make food a lot more quicker!" Ranei announced. But, before he could announced, he found out that his special order was still not ready. "Oh ****...Daisuke..." Ranei mutters. Ranei then goes up to Daisuke and takes him away from his station. '"Hey! Kurisu, work on Daisuke's area! Make the Taiyaki. Odayaka, start ordering out the other tables. Got it?"' Ranei then takes Daisuke into the registeration room, and muffled shouting was heard as the door was shut. "All right, Taiyaki, first things first. Earth Style: Molding Stone." This jutsu creates a moldable stone, that when combined with the Omoigan, equals amazing detail. After Kurisu has formed the mold, he then uses, Fire Style: Fire Bomb inside of Earth Style: Rock Container, which baked and hardened the mold for the cake. While the mold was baking, Kurisu went on to the next step, which was to make the "cake" itself. He had gathered flour, along with the other nessesary ingridients for the batter. Kurisu's Omoigan allows him to have measurements down to the molocule. He had set apart some water in the event anybody needed anything, so this was the fruit of his efforts. Now that he has the batter of bread, he poured the batter into the now finished fish mold, he set it in the oven, and conentrated a fine fire like out of his mouth. After the cake was done, he added the other ingridients to the cake. And after all of the aforementioned steps were completed, he has a finished Taiyaki. "Wow, though work for a little cake, but it's worth it. " Kurisu stated. Odayaka quickly nodded. "Yes." He then turned on his heel and walked over to the other tables, inquiring as to what the esteemed costumers would like. He noticed several faces he recognized, such as that of the Hokage, and gave these even more respect than the others. When he finished, he returned and told the orders to Ranei. The door was opened from the waiting room, and Ranei was just silent. Unfortunately, Daisuke didn't come out with him. Ranei was also holding another new sheet of paper that was unknown to them all. Ranei then went to Odayaka's area and took the table orders. "Good job, thank you very much, go back to your station." Ranei then looks at Kurisu's well perfected food. "Well...hopefully that cake has had some steaming, and such." After looking at it with deep concentration, Ranei was surprised. "Wow...you used some simple and basic jutsus to make a simple? Well done..." Ranei then takes the Taiyaki, with the 2 bowls of ramen, and the Fried Noodles to Ahatake Kurosaki. "Well done, you've gotten out your first special order. 11 more to go." Ranei mutters, knowing that he's going to expect a question soon. *Contestant: Daisuke Saru (CrashAshes43) Withdrew... *Replacement: ??? "''This looks unpleasent" ''Kurisu though as he looked at the other four. "Well, I imagine you expected this but, where's Daisuke Chef" ? Kurisu had feared he had blundered in asking that. Ranei only smirks, once again. "Well...he's been a big baby and wore the chicken hat back home. This new sheet of paper that I'm holding up right now will be the registeration of our new contestant. I don't know who he is yet, but, this sheet only gives out information for what it is. So, for now, Kurisu, work on the bread station since that seems to be your strong point." Ranei says. He then gets the next 5 tables and starts to order out. Just as he got to the last one, he smirks. '"SPECIAL ORDER!" Ranei announced, just as everyone gets ready. "Those of you who are not involved within this, will continue on their own cooking for other tables. This one is for Seireitou." Ranei then expects a reaction.' Aosh finishes up with the ramen "5 bowls of ramen ready for whoever has a special order. Ranei your up."said Aosh ready for a taste test. "So whos this Seirietou person and what does he want?" Ranei didn't even bother, he just sends it up. "Uneccesary, we've already got our own special order." Ranei said. '"Anyways, our Seireitou here wants some Okonomiyaki with a side of miso soup. So..." Ranei immediately looks at Kurisu. "You do the Okonomiyaki since you're the temporary bread station! You might need ingredients from other station, so ask for their help!" Ranei then looks at Aosh. "Make some soup...hopefully you know, 'cause you've already made some soup from the ramen. I'm pretty sure that you can do the same." Ranei then looks out to the center. "Everybody else! Do your own work!"' "And to answer your question. Seireitou is by far the strongest person in the shinobi world. You could say that he's one of a kind jackass godmod." Ranei smirks and leaves Aosh to do his work. Just after Aosh went to do his miso soup. Ranei then goes to the auditorium where Ahatake is. Putting out his food. "Here you go, 2 bowls of ramen, a large fried rice, and Taiyaki. All cooked and shaped perfectly. By the way, I can't help myself to say, but, almost all the contestants down there say that you're a fat ass." Ranei smirks and puts the food down on Ahatake's table. "Remind me to kill them later." Ahatake hissed as he began to slurp up noodles, and finished both bowls in less than 2 minutes. Then he started wolfing down the rice. ''"This stuff ain't half bad." He thought. "Though the maids cook better." Finally he finished the rice and ate the Taiyaki in two bites. "That was good." "That's great! Thanks for coming, Ahatake!" Ranei then grabbed the plates as he finished. "Oh...and by the way, Otonami still wished that he used your ass as a practice dummy." Ranei then started to laugh out loud as he went back to the stage. "I'm going to kill him sooner or later." Ahatake muttered. "But right now I should get back or Aoi will kill me." He opened up a portal that connected him to his dimension and walked through it and it closed. The Second Part "Alright, Kurisu and Aosh, let's go!" Ranei shouts. Teru, Odayaka, and Mori were already done with their tables. "Alright guys, good! Here are your next 5 tables!" Ranei's voice trails off as it turned towards the audience. "What would you like?" The waiter ask as he came across a girl. "Oh...already? Ok, hmm...I would like a Miso soup, 1 bowl of ramen, and 1 plate of tsukemono." The waiter then wrote it all down. "All right then, your order's coming up." The girl then thanks the waiter. Ranei goes to the paper of special orders. "Fatass...check." Ranei crosses out Ahatake Kurosaki on the list. "Let's see here, Okonomiyaki." Kurisu muttered as he made his way to his station. "''Im going to need somethinkg from almost every station for this, this should be fun" ''Kurisu thought as he made his way to the vegetable station. After he got the vegetables from Teru, meat from Odayaka, and shrimp from Mori, he made his way back to the bread station to begin the Okonomiyak. He began by lokking over the ingrideients, and saw one ingrideint he was missing, Dashi. "Let's see how this goes, Omoigan: Dimension warp. " In doing that, he sent his left arm to his mansion and grabbed a jar of Dahsi. "I wonder if this is legal, I stayed here but my hand left. " Kurisu brushed it off, hoping it waas legal. He mixed the flour, eggs, water, dashi, meat, and vegetables togather as the batter. Before his poured it though, he olied the skillet, and used Fire Style: Fire Bomb in the same manner as before to heat it. After the skillet was heated, he placed the batter on the skillet and then proceeded to finish. "CRAP! MORE SPECIAL ORDERS CAME IN!!!" Ranei shouted. He then looks at the names. "Kai and Hanatte Sokudo!" He shouts. He then started to announce of what they need. "Hanatte: Miso Soup, 1 Bowl of Ramen, and 1 plate Tsukemono (pickles). And for Kai (another fat ass here): 6 fried potstickers, 1.5 pound of Mongolian Beef, and a chocolate milkshake. Alright, instructions! Aosh, do another bowl of Miso Soup with Seireitou's special order. Tsukemono, VEGETALBES TERU!!! Aosh, do ramen. Potstickers, Mori! Go do them! Mongolian Beef, come on Odayaka! And the milkshake, Kurisu, housekeeper can do that! Ok? LET'S GET TO WORK!!!" Ranei shouts. "We only have a few special orders left, and that's it! Come on! LET'S GET ALL OUR ASSES MOVING!!!" Grabbing the chunk of beef, Odayaka quickly performed some hand signs. "Scalding Razor!" Several small tongues of flame appeared from his hands, and slashed the beef into slices. "Perfect. Now..." He quickly performed several more hand signs. "Fire Style: Fading Glory!" He lowered the complex network of flames over the already-greased pan, lighting the fire beneath it. He grabbed the necessary vegetables from Kurisu, and tossed them in along with the beef. "Wow, this is massive. He really is a fatass..." After a few minutes he added in the sauce, and continued to stir-fry it. Ranei had a suspicion of the Okonomiyaki that was inside. He decides to get one part of it off and check the insides. He immediaetly groans as he saw what it was inside. "Oh...****..." Ranei immediately goes to Kurisu. "DAMN IT! It's ROTTED OUT!!! Look at this!?" Ranei then shows Kurisu of what's inside. There inside, for the ingredients that he took for the Dahsi was rotted out. Immediately throws down the plate, shattering it into the garbage can. "Did you expect me to send this out to Seireitou!? What the hell are you doing!? KILLING HIM!? REDO IT!!!" He shouts and abruptly leaves. "Oops, well I can substitute water for the Dahsi" Kurisu mused. "Let's do this again", Kurisu then re-did the Okonomiyaki and checked to make sure that the food was fresh and fit to eat." Now, time to start on a milkshake." Kurisu grabbed milk, and checked the experation date to make sure it was fit to use. He relized there was no blender for him to use, so he made do with his jutsu, "Earth Style: Rock Conatainer" this way, the milk and Ice Cream would stay put. He then swirled his chakra over the bowl and blended everything to gather as a milkshake. "Okay, this should be good now" He then went to remove the Okonomiyaki from the skillet, and checked inside, and to his eyes, it was acceptable. "Of couse, it's Chef's call" . Kurisu stated.